


You'll Be Doin' All Right

by broadwayblainey



Series: Blue Christmas [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: This is the last part of Blue Christmas! This had been my first multi part fic and I've really enjoyed it, I hope you have, too.Kurt is okay, and, for now, that is enough.





	You'll Be Doin' All Right

"Blaine?" Kurt said before Blaine could open the door to his friend's flat. He turned his head and looked back at him. "I want to thank -"  
"You don't need to thank me, Kurt."  
"I do," Kurt insisted. "Not just for yesterday," he stopped for a second. "I don't think I would be alive if you hadn't -"  
"You would," Blaine interrupted. Kurt frowned at him. "You were hesitating, on the bridge, you were hesitating. You knew, I think, that all the crappy stuff was temporary," he sighed and smiled at him. "It is, you know, temporary."  
"I do, I think," Kurt agreed. Blaine stuck the key in the door and, before turning it, turned back to Kurt. He reached up and put a hand on each of Kurt's cheeks. Kurt was sure Blaine could feel his blush.  
"I think you're going to have a great year, Kurt," he paused for a moment. "You deserve it, and you would have found that out, eventually, with or without me," Kurt cupped his hands over Blaine's.  
"Thank you, anyway, even if I don't have to say it."  
"What the hell are you two doing?" It was AJ, and they were looking at the two of them like they were crazy. They probably looked it, stood there with their hands on Kurt's face.  
"Nothin'," Blaine said as he walked past them. AJ pulled Kurt into a hug.  
"I thought he had murdered you or something, that's why you hadn't come home."  
"I'd like to see him try," Kurt said as they detangled from each other. Something warm and nice filled his chest. _Home_.  
Kurt looked around the living. It was still without heat, he noticed, and Brian was getting his nailed painted a metallic gold by Aoife, who was wrapped in a blanket on the sofa.  
"Happy New Years Eve, Kurt," she said as Blaine kissed her cheek in greeting, before flopping down on the other sofa. "Are you coming out with us later?" she asked. Kurt thought she was asking Blaine but when he looked at Aoife he realised she had been talking to Kurt. She was raising an eyebrow at him as she waited, her face screwing up and somehow still gutwrenchingly stunning.  
"Oh," he chuckled. "I would like that. Where are we going?" Kurt was over asking if he was intruding, over wondering if they really wanted him there or if they were just asking because they felt sorry for him. They wanted him to be there, and Kurt wanted that, too.  
"To Heaven," Brian told him.  
"That's a big statement," Kurt said, sitting down next to Blaine.  
"It's a gay bar in town," Blaine explained and Kurt nodded. He hadn't been to one of those since just after he moved here.  
"Sounds fun."  
"Oh, it will be," AJ agreed, sitting on the back of the sofa and beginning to braid their girlfriend's hair. "We get to bet on how many men's faces Brian will suck."  
"I bet five," Blaine said, resting his cheek against Kurt's arm and closing his eyes.  
"I bet three," AJ countered.  
"You're all actually very rude," Brian huffed, tilting his head up.  
"I bet one," Kurt said. "And I bet he's the love of your life and you get married and have lots of babies."  
"That's more like it, a supportive friend," Brian replied, blowing him a kiss with the hand Aoife wasn't painting. That same warm feeling took him again. _Friend_.   
That was nice; he had thought they were Blaine's friends and he was just tagging along. He was starting to accept that, just maybe, this is where he was supposed to end this year. Maybe his life was meant to break into pieces so he could come here and put them back together.  
Maybe that was a bit teeth-rottingly sweet and out of some dumb romantic comedy but, why not?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For as long as he could remember, Kurt had cried on New Years. He didn't know why, maybe it was the drink or the sentimentality. Whatever it was, he cried. This year, though, he wasn't. He was laughing, watching his new friends get ready to go out, and for that he was grateful. Aoife and AJ were wearing matching silver, Aoife a dress and AJ a suit. Their dressmaker friend had given it to them, Aoife had told him as she started applying her red lipstick. They looked wonderful. Brian had gone all out; gold tie, gold pants, gold glitter in his hair. Blaine was tying his navy bow tie, hair already gelled no matter how much Kurt told him he liked his curls, fitted white shirt tucked into tight black pants.   
Kurt watched them and, if it had been any other year, he probably would have cried. What a lucky man he was, to have met such kind-hearted people. He was very lucky, he was beginning to realise. Not that he hadn't before, not that his misfortune was because he was ungrateful or blind to what he had, now he just had a new gratitude. He had almost given it all up.  
For the first time in a long time, there was no anxiety tying his stomach in knots. There was no dread making the back of his neck damp. There was no fear making his throat tight or his hands shake. He was calm in a way only came from being as content in that moment as he could be.  
He wasn't so naive that he thought he would feel like this forever, he still had stuff he needed to deal with. But, now he knew he could deal with it. And maybe Blaine was right, maybe he could have done it on his own if he had to. Maybe he was much stronger than he had realised, maybe he was insane enough to finally believe that he deserved to be happy and that, if he wasn't completely happy right now, he would be.  
He had almost given it all up, he was so glad he hadn't.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bar was packed; every seat was taken and the floor was filled with excited, loud people, dancing and talking and laughing, cheering whenever someone spilled a drink or broke a glass. London on New Years was probably a poor idea, but Kurt was actually having a lot of fun. Blaine had sung 'Reason To Believe' by Rod Stewart, he was insanely good and Kurt was a little awestruck when he had left the stage and rejoined him, and was now leaning against the bar under Kurt's arm. He turned his head and smiled up at him.  
"Something catch your eye?" Kurt asked smiling back.  
"You seem different," Blaine shouted over the music.  
"I feel different," he admitted. He did, he didn't know why. It was like Blaine had said when they first met, everything could be fixed. While he still felt the scars left by him, and probably would for a while, Kevin wasn't a problem anymore, Kurt had firmly closed that chapter, and for good this time. His Dad was talking to him, too, Kurt had even finally answered his call earlier. Burt was going to call again at midnight, and Kurt made a silent promise to his father that he would never go this long without seeing him again.  
"Good different?" Blaine was leaning into him now, a little tipsy and adorable. Kurt nodded. "Good," Blaine said. "You deserve to be happy."  
"I think I will be," he rested his cheek against Blaine's gelled hair and watched Brian, who was currently dancing with two men pressed against him. Probably the loves of his life, Kurt thought to himself. Aoife and AJ were there, too, dancing together and laughing. Kurt was jealous of them, and he would hate them if they weren't so damn lovely.  
"Five minutes to midnight!" the barman called next to them and suddenly everyone was leaving the bar at the same time and flooding out into the street, a wave of intoxicating energy and excited squealing.   
"Come on," Brian shouted, appearing next to them. "Time to find someone to snog."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They followed the flow of the crowd out into the street. There was music playing and a big screen with a countdown clock on it; there was two minutes left of the year.  
 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot_  
They had been separated from the others, AJ and Aoife had run off hand in hand and Brian had done the same with the guys from the bar.  
 _And never brought to mind_  
Kurt was freezing but Blaine was smiling at him and he couldn't even feel the chill.  
 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot_  
He draped an arm around Blaine's shoulder and told him he did it because he didn't want to separated from him.  
 _And auld lang syne_  
It was only half a lie.  
 _For auld lang syne, my dear_  
It was so loud, everyone was cheering. He wasn't overwhelmed, he wasn't afraid. He cheered, too.   
_For auld lang syne_  
Blaine shrugged his arm off his shoulder in favour of taking Kurt's hand. That was fine, they both danced along with the crowd.  
 _We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet_  
Blaine watched the countdown start, and Kurt watched Blaine. He was struck with something then, as he often was, and it was different and familiar all at once. His heart was beating fast and his breath was catching but not in the way it had been recently.   
_For auld lang syne_  
He was happy, he realised. Happier than he had been in he wasn't sure how long. Then he was laughing, he wasn't sure why, but he went with it; giggly and giddy and just being there.  
 _And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp_  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1!  
 _And surely I'll be mine_  
Happy New Year, Kurt. It was said right in his ear, Blaine's face was so close. Kurt didn't want him to pull back this time.  
 _And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet_  
He kissed Blaine. Quick and light and barely there but a kiss nonetheless. When Blaine blinked at him and asked him what that was for, Kurt told him that, at that moment, he couldn't not do it.  
 _For auld lang syne_  
Blaine was smiling then.  
 _For auld lang syne, my dear_  
Kurt was smiling back.  
 _For auld lang syne_  
He didn't think about what had happened last year. Not because it hurt too much to, it didn't anymore. Not because he was pretending to be happy, he wasn't. He just was.  
 _We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet_  
Right now he felt nothing but Blaine's hand in his and his smile making his cheeks ache. He didn't feel so hopeless anymore.  
 _For auld lang syne_  
There was so much light at the end of the tunnel he felt like he would be blinded by it.  
 _For auld lang syne, my dear_  
Everything was okay. He was going to be fine.  
 _For auld lang syne._


End file.
